Valentine's Day
by zairoon
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin, de moi à mes fidèles revieweuses! Voilà, c'est encore une traduction, très niaise lol m'enfin je voulais marquer le coup : ENJOY!


**Auteur:** regarde le nom compliqué qu'elle doit écrire… **AnimeFreak688** !

**Sujet:** Tennis no Oujisama !

**Genre:** Eto… Romance/Mièvrerie lol

**Disclaimer** Aloreuh les personnages ici présents, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et la fic ici présente ne m'appartient pas aussi ; en effet, je ne fais une fois de plus que **TRADUIRE**!

**Pairing:** Bon ben on s'en doute ! Ryo/Saku.

**Déclaration de Zai : **je pense avoir tout dit dans le disclaimer mdr… Euh, j'ai « omis » de demander l'autorisation à l'auteur pour la traduction mais bon étant donné que j'ai précisé qu'elle était pas de moi ça va je pense lol (Oui, la grosse flemmarde que je suis a pas envie d'attendre une réponse de la n'auteur de la fic donc voilà XD)…Donc voilà, c'est entre autre pour vous faire attendre concernant la suite de Princess of Tennis, vu que je pars pour les vacances ah ah XD Hum… ET c'est aussi un petit cadeau de St Valentin lol Même si en réalité je trouve cette fic un peu trop niaise mais bon XD Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit One-shot vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Valentine's** **Day **

Un Echizen Ryoma de quinze ans observait avec dégoût toutes les cartes roses bonbons et les chocolats en forme de cœur qui étaient dans ses bras. Il ne les voulait pas ; il n'avait jamais aimé les chocolats fait-maison d'ailleurs. Ils étaient toujours trop gluants, trop sucrés, ou trop collant. Beaucoup de filles lui offraient du chocolat, mais il les balançait toujours loin de lui chaque année.

Soupirant, il les remit tous dans son casier. Non seulement il se sentait dégoûté en pensant la Saint Valentin, mais il était aussi déçu. Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu un match (comme si le prince du tennis pouvait perdre), mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu de chocolat de la seule qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« Echizen-san, pourquoi cet air renfrogné ? » Se retournant, Ryoma vit le calme regard de la cousine de Sakuno qui l'observait en souriant sereinement. A coté d'elle se trouvait son petit-ami, Fuji Shyusuke, le genie du club de tennis de Seigaku.

« Pour rien, » murmura Ryoma en réponse, regardant ailleurs. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Apres quoi il s'en alla, toujours aussi posé qu'avant.

Sakura regarda la silhouette de Ryoma s'en aller, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. « Ne Shyusuke, » commença-t-elle, « serait-il possible qu'il est déçu juste parce que Sakuno ne lui a donné aucun chocolat ? »

« Il semblerait bien, » répondit Fuji, souriant à sa petite-amie. « Tu es toujours aussi observatrice, Sakura. »

« Et bien, il le montre assez bien. Tu penses qu'il essaie quand même de le cacher ? » fit Sakura, lui souriant en retour.

« Cela veut dire que je dois cacher mes sentiments pour toi ? » la taquina Fuji en lui offrant un franc sourire.

« Non, il ne faut pas. » Avec ça, Fuji se pencha légèrement et embrassa Sakura.

Plus tard dans la journée…

C'était l'heure du déjeuner maintenant, et Ryuzaki Sakuno cherchait partout son prince, à savoir, Echizen Ryoma. Elle ne lui avait pas donné son chocolat à cause de la foule de filles qui l'entourait pendant la matinée.

_Où es-tu, Ryoma-kun ? _Sakuno se demandait vraiment où avait pu passer le pillier de Seigaku. _Tu n'es pas sur le toit, pas sur les terrains de tennis, et tu n'es pas avec les autres Titulaires. Ce qui nous laisse…_

Sakuno s'empressa d'aller vers la seule place possible où pouvait être Ryoma. Et il y était, allongé sous un sakura, totalement endormi.

_Ryoma_ _est si mignon quand il dort,_ pensa Sakuno en souriant.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Ryuzaki ? » demanda soudainement Ryoma, surprenant Sakuno par sa question soudaine.

« Um…non…enfin si ! Eto, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, » bégaya Sakuno nerveusement, son visage virant au rouge et ses mains serrant sa jupe.

« Sou ? Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Ryoma d'un ton ennuyé.

« Eto…Tiens ! » Sakuno posa son chocolat de St-Valentin dans les mains de Ryoma, regardant le sol alors qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

Ryoma ne dit rien pendant une minute, voire plus. Sakuno, prenant cela comme un rejet s'empressa de dire, « Ah, sumimasen ! Je-Je n'aurais pas du t'ennuyer en te donnant… »

Ses derniers mots furent coupés par un Ryoma qui s'était soudainement rapproché pour un baiser passionné. Au début, Sakuno fut surprise et ne fit rien. Mais quand elle sentit Ryoma mordillait gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et Ryoma y glissa sa langue. (1) Sakuno gémit pendant qu'il l'embrassait, lui retournant son baiser avec force.

Les deux continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se fasse entendre. Maudissant intérieurement cette-dernière, Ryoma s'éloigna et adressa un sourire en coin à une Sakuno hésitante, lui disant en allant en classe un « Mada mada dane. Attend moi après les cours. »

Sakuno fut trop choquée sur le moment pour pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit. Finalement, elle sourit. _Ryoma-kun est si timide,_ fut la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa en allant en classe.

Fin.

* * *

NdZai : Vala j'espère que vous avez aimé… J'avoue que la fin est assez spéciale et que le style d'écriture est chelou (enfin c'est mon avis hein mais bon XD)

Pour le (1) c'était juste un petit commentaire : je trouve ça bizarre dans un Ryo-Saku mais ça parce que je suis habtiuée à la kawaiiiii-attitude de ces deux personnages lol XD Bisou Bisou et REVIEWS !!! XD


End file.
